Kazuya Mishima
Summary The apparent stoic hero of the series. Kazuya plans to take over his family's company, the Mishima Zaibatsu, by defeating his father Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The sequel, however, reveals that he's actually an evil bastard and instead of fixing the Zaibatsu makes it worse by using heinous means to obtain more power. You see, Kazuya utterly despises Heihachi for tossing him off a cliff and into a ravine when he was only 5 years old to see if he is a worthy successor. Fortunately for Kazuya, he just so happened to possess the Devil Gene, a special strand of DNA that makes certain members of his bloodline susceptible to supernatural possession. On the brink of death, he struck a deal with the Devil to allow him to survive. However, by the time he defeats Heihachi, he becomes so consumed by his hatred and desire for revenge that he becomes possessed by the Devil inside of him, and this causes Kazuya to toss Heihachi into the same ravine that he threw Kazuya into. He announces the second tournament when he receives a letter from Heihachi, who turns out to be alive and well. During the tournament, he meets Jun Kazama and becomes attracted by her mysterious charm, culminating in them becoming intimate. The final match of the 2nd tournament saw him pitted against his father, but even unleashing the full power of the Devil within was not enough. Kazuya was defeated, but to ensure that he would not be a thorn in Heihachi's side was also thrown into a volcano, killing him. 20 years later, a group of scientists from the G Corporation, a longtime rival of the Zaibatsu, discovered Kazuya's remains within the volcano while on an expedition. The scientists began conducting an experiment to reconstruct his body. They succeeded, and Kazuya was reborn. However, just as he was finished being fully regenerated, Tekken Force soldiers raided the laboratory and killed the scientists who resurrected him. An enraged Kazuya proceeded to slaughter them all and entered the 4th tournament. Heihachi beat him again in the finals, and he was captured along with his son Jin. They both fought, and Kazuya was defeated yet again, but this time he was spared by Jin, who beat Heihachi and left. Upon regaining consciousness, a squad of Jack robots ambushed Kazuya and Heihachi, and Kazuya temporarily teamed with his father to repel them, only to stab him in the back and retreat. During the tournament, he discovered that the Jacks were sent by none other than the very corporation than revived him: the G Corporation. He dropped out of the tournament and exacted revenge, killing all those involved with the incident, and then completely took over the G Corporation. When Jin rose as the tyrannical leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya retaliated and amassed people's popularity by leading the G Corporation to rival the Zaibatsu, which culminates in the 6th tournament. (Source: tvtropes) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Kazuya Mishima, also known as "Devil Kazuya", "Son of a distinguished family" (TK1), "Cold Blooded Leader" (TK2), "Controller of the Devil" (SFxTK) Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Classification: Human/Devil Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Former CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, Head of G Corporation, Champion of the 1st King of the Iron Fist Tournament Age: 49 years old Attack Potency: Town level | At least Town level, likely higher Range: Average human melee range, several meters with shock waves, at least several dozen meters with Lasers Speed: Supersonic+ (characters around Kazuya's level have easily reacted to bullets and rockets) | Hypersonic Durability: Town level, much higher in his devil form | At least Town level, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (is stronger physically than characters who have picked up and thrown objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ, likely higher Stamina: Very large, is a skilled martial artist and is one of the strongest characters in his verse. Standard Equipment: Red Gloves Intelligence: Skilled combatant, has mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, is also a brilliant war tactician, is the head of the G Corporation - with his powers at the top Kazuya manipulated a lot of people in order to get to Jin Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Speed, Durability, Has completely mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, Electricity/Lightning Manipulation, Ki/Energy Manipulation, Transformation (can transform into his devil form where he gains an increase in his all around stats and more fighting abilities), Has two sides to his soul - An Angel and Devil part respectively, an Angel representing the better good and a Devil representing the evil, Flight, Telekinesis, Regeneration (low-mid), Can fire powerful laser beams, Can generate shock waves, Some resistance to mind/body control (this was shown when he resisted the devil's control and completely took over him to gain his powers for personal use) Weaknesses: There are specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers. Heihachi Mishima is the only one so far to have access to these chains. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Devil Form:' Unlike his son, Kazuya was always in control of his form, and he is able to easily transform whenever he wants. In the arsenal of this form include: *'''-Flight:' Grants Kazuya wings with which he so fast that, apparently, is not inferior in Jin's speed in his "Devil Form", which for a moment is able to fly into Earth orbit. *'-Increased Physical Stats:' Increases Kazuya's abilities many times over, Jin (in normal form) couldn't oppose his father. *'-Laser Attack:' Kazuya is capable of emitting energy attack from the third eye in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). *'-Shock Waves:' Kazuya is able to generate shock waves with uncertain strength.(shattered all the glass of an entire building) *'-Regeneration:' "Devil Gene" has repeatedly saved Kazuya's life, all thanks to its incredible regeneration. Regeneration is so strong that it saved Kazuya from falling off a mountain cliff, and even fall into a volcano. *'-Telekenesis:' Use telekenesis to send Heihachi across the room. '*Some of the information is taken from "Tekken: Blood Vengeance" movie, which for the most part is not canon*''' Key: Base | Devil Kazuya Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Namco Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists